Brown Eyes
by Sweetnlilly
Summary: Songfic of Buffy's memory of Angel.


Brown Eyes

Disclaimer: Lets see...is Buffy with Angel? Is Cordelia truly dead? Is Riley drowning in the Pacific Ocean? Does Spike not love Buffy anymore? If the answer is NO to all those questions...then I DON'T OWN THESE CHARACTERS BECUZ THE OWNER IS WHEDON, JOSS WHEDON (and yes...i have been watching too much James Bond movies)

The song belongs to Destiny's Child

Summary: Songfic on Buffy and her memories.

A/N: R&R plz plz plz with David in leather pants on top *g*.

Brown Eyes

//Remember the first day when I saw your face  
remember the first day when you smiled at me  
you stepped to me and you said to me  
I was the woman you dreamed about  
remember the first day when you called my house  
remember the first day when you took me out  
we had butterflies although we tried to hide  
and we both had a beautiful night\\

I laid in my bed...looking at the picture I took of Angel and me...on a beach. His arm was around my waist, and his shirt was open. I was leaning against his chest, wearing a white dress, my face turned up towards his. There was a smile on my face...a smile I haven't seen for the longest time. I haven't seen it since Angel left. 

//The way we held each others hand  
the way we talked the way we laughed  
it felt so good to find true love  
I knew right then and there you were the one\\

I missed him so much. Every night...after everyone's asleep, I would just lie in bed remembering my life with Angel. Our first meeting...first kiss...first date...first confession of love...first and only time of making love...every moment with him I remembered. I also remember the feeling I had with him...the feeling of completeness and wholeness. The feeling of being with my soulmate.

//I know that he loves me cause he told me so  
I know that he loves me cause his feelings show  
when he stares at me you know that he cares for me  
you see how he is so deep in love  
I know that he loves me cause its obvious  
I know that he loves me cause it's me he trusts  
and he's missing me if he's not kissing me  
and when he looks at me his brown eyes tells his soul\\  


I know that he loves me...I know it. All I have to do is look into his eyes. His eyes are amazing...they express so much...his love, anger, guilt, and his wisdom. All I have to do is remember the way he talked to me...the way he kissed me...held me...to know that he loves me.

//Remember the first day, the first day we kissed  
remember the first day we had an argument  
we apologized and then we compromised  
and we haven't argued since  
remember the first day we stopped playing games  
remember the first day you fell in love with me  
it felt so good for you to say those words  
cause I felt the same way too\\

I cherish these nights...where I just remember. I remember the simplest things...the words he spoke...the way he smiled...the way he responded to my kisses. I remember the first day I knew...knew that you were going to be more than a friend. I remember the way your eyes lit up when you saw me...the way _MY _eyes lit up when I saw you.

//The way we held each others hand  
the way we talked the way we laughed  
it felt so good to fall in love  
and I knew right then and there you were the one  
  
I know that he loves me cause he told me so  
I know that he loves me cause his feelings show  
when he stares at me you know that he cares for me  
you see how he is so deep in love  
I know that he loves me cause its obvious  
I know that he loves me cause it's me he trusts  
and he's missing me if he's not kissing me  
and when he looks at me his brown eyes tells his soul\\

God...I love him so much. I love the way he loves me...the way he treats me...the way he touched me. How just one touch lit a fire inside of me. How even though his fingers were cold, they still produced heat when they touched my skin. I loved the burning feeling he ignited deep in my soul.

//I'm so happy so happy that you're in my life  
and baby now that you're a part of me  
you showed me  
showed me the meaning of true love  
and I know he loves me\\

I'm so happy that he came into my life. He showed me how to live...how to love. I am who I am because of him. He is the answer to my prayer...my guardian angel.

//I know that he loves me cause he told me so  
I know that he loves me cause his feelings show  
when he stares at me you know that he cares for me  
you see how he is so deep in love  
I know that he loves me cause its obvious  
I know that he loves me cause it's me he trusts  
and he's missing me if he's not kissing me  
and when he looks at me his brown eyes tells his soul  
  
He looks at me and his brown eyes tell his soul\\

He looks at me and his brown eyes tell me his soul. He looks at me and his brown eyes tell me his love. He looks at me and his brown eyes show me my future. He looks at me and his brown eyes show me who I am, his lover, his confidante, his friend, his future.

I'll always wait for you my Angel.

"Forever...that's the whole point"  



End file.
